Inuyasha I choose you
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Is where, Inuyasha, Gets turn into a, Pokemon, Not understanding how to, Fight or how to be a, Pokemon. What will happen? Read and Find out. Serena the trainer and Inuyasha's the Pokémon, it's just a random made up, story. enjoyed.
1. Kikyo's revenge

Inuyasha, I choose you.

In this story, Is where, Inuyasha, Gets turn into a, Pokemon, Not understanding how to, Fight or how to be a, Pokemon.  
What will happen? Read and Find out.

Chapter 1. Kagome's goodbye.

As The group, Finally put an end, To Naraku, Now boils down to, one, choice in life.

As everyone, woke to the sun, they all notice, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Still talking. No one, really knew, what they were talking about, But the looks, Of it, It look like, She was asking him, To go to hell, With her ,To die together.  
As He turn around, He look at everyones faces.

Kagome, mostly but, She already knew, his choice would, be Kikyo, Over them. Is everyone, ready this, morning? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, We are, What is it, You've chosen, Replied Miroku.

Well I'm waiting, Inuyasha, So What will you choose, Me or Them? Asks Kikyo, crossing her arms.

I choose...! I choose, Them, Replied Inuyasha. But Inuyasha, You know I, Can't stay with you, Please go with Kikyo,  
I don't want you, To be lonely, Beside you, Know i'm, in love with someone else, Spoke Kagome.

I won't be, Lonely and I'm, alright with you, Moving on, Now i've got to fine my, True hearts soul mate, I have Miroku, and The others to be with, I won't be lonely, And i don't love Kikyo, I feel sorry, For her, But Naraku's dead, and The real Kikyo, wouldn't ask me, To die to, just throw my life away, No I, Want to live, My happily ever after, Spoke Inuyasha.

Bastred, i'll get you, for this...! Yelled Kikyo. I am, not your, Pet...!Yelled back Inuyasha. I will have, My revenge...! Yelled back Kikyo, wishing on the secret jewel.

No...! Yelled Out Kagome. But it was, too late, Her friends, were gone. Where's Inuyasha? Asks Kagome, angry.  
I sent him, To a new world, Where there, are no, happily ever afters, we expect for him anyways.

Where is, he Kikyo? Asks Sango. I've, cast a spell, On him, he'll forever be, a Pokemon, Replied Kikyo.  
?...! A Pokemon? Spoke up everyone, clueless.

As Kikyo, disappear, While everyone else, were worried out, of there minds. They ask Keada, What a, Pokemon was, She told them, that Kikyo, use the well once, 60 years ago, before her death, she went to another world, And these so called magical animals, called pokemon, each one, had it's own powers, and work with a human partner, and some just live in the wild.

How can we, get there? Asks Miroku. It as, a wormhole, inside, it opens every full Moon, but closes soon after, Spoke Keada.  
Well then, Were just going to, have to go there then, Replied Kagome.  
She's right, Now let's go, Get our, friend back, Says Sango. But, Do you know, What she wish for? Asks Keada.

She just, said that, He will never have, A happily ever after, There, because he was now a pokemon, Replied Shippbo.  
Then you, won't find him, Because in the world of Pokemon, They can't talk, or very few can, speak, Spoke Keada.

We have to try, Says Kagome.

So they all made a plan, to go after Inuyasha.

Till next time, wait and See what kind of Pokémon, Inuyasha, will become. Keep reading and find out. Guess if you can.


	2. What Am I?

Inuyasha, I choose you.

In this story, Is where, Inuyasha, Gets turn into a, Pokemon, Not understanding how to, Fight or how to be a, Pokemon.  
What will happen? Read and Find out.

Chapter 2. What am i?.

As Inuyasha, woke up, He remember everything, That happen, then he was, falling though this bright light.  
What, The hell is, Going on, Spoke Inuyasha, trying to stand, on his two feet. But as soon as, He stood up, He fell back down,  
He lelfed his, Head back up, He look at his hands, they were paws, he was a Albino white, Arcanine, with black stipes,  
With golden eyes, and a fluffy tail.

What the, Hell is going on...! Yelled out Inuyasha, as he ran, to the lake. He could smell, water for 5 miles away. He notice that, he was like, really fast too, he was there, with in 2 minutes.

What am i? Asks Inuyasha. As he, turn around, He notice, Something coming, up from behind him. It was a, flock of Skarmory, and They began to, attack.

Inuyasha, couldn't use, His sword, He wasn't really sure, How to fight back, but he tried to, protect himself.  
Skarmory, use slush ball, and steel wing attacks, plus scratch attack, and Peck.

Inuyasha, felt very angry, The next thing he , knew there, was fire coming out, of his mouth. And they all, flew away.  
Ah..! How did, i do that? Asks Inuyasha. As he, howled out, but the next thing, He knew, something hit him in, the head,  
And then he was, in some weird, thing a ball, he thinks.

Then he fell, asleep. inside the poke ball.

So what, will happen now, keep reading, and find out, When Inuyasha, come back outside, his poke ball. till the next time, take care.


	3. Inuyasha the Disobedient pokemon

Inuyasha, I choose you.

Chapter 3. Inuyasha, the Disobedient Pokémon.

Professor, You've return, Spoke Emma. That I have, and caught a new Pokémon, Replied Professor Kazuo. Amazing, What kind, this time? Asks Emma. It's a fire, type an Arcanine, but something different, about it, Spoke Professor Kazuo. What is wrong, With it? Asks Emma, confused.

Every Arcanine, I've ever seen, were all orange, with black strips, This one is white, with black strips, Replied Professor Kazuo. That is, strange, Spoke Emma.  
Yes, it is, let's see, if we can train him up, for a beginning trainer, Pokémon, Replied Professor Kazuo.

But sir, We normally give out, Just beginner Pokémon, Says Emma. We'll give, it a chance, just this once, Spoke Professor Kazuo.  
Alright, if you, say so, Replied Emma.

Shaking...! shake...! Out...! Howled out, Inuyasha. Your suppose, To stay inside your poke ball, Says Emma.  
Ah...! A What, Thought, Inuyasha, was seriously, confused.

He's beautiful, Spoke Professor Kazuo. Inuyasha, was barking really fast. But no one, could hear him.  
What's is going on? Asks Inuyasha. Arcanine, Your safe here, This is a lab, Is for Pokémon, studies and for training to be stronger, Spoke Professor Kazuo. A Pokémon, Lab? Asks Inuyasha, confused.

It's alright, You are safe, now here, Eat up, Spoke Emma, putting food down. Inuyasha, began eating, his food.  
Now, hold still, Says Emma. Inuyasha, jump up, from his spot and attack.

Easy buddy, This doesn't have, to get ugly, Spoke Professor Kazuo. Inuyasha, pulled back. What was, that all about? Asks Emma.  
This is all very, New to him, He as to see, were his friends, not his enemy, Replied Professor Kazuo.

this, Arcanine, as an attitude problem, No beginner trainer, Is going to want him, Says Emma.  
Beginner trainer? Thought Inuyasha. Professor, the group of kids, will be here soon, Spoke Jasmine. Alright, let's get ready, then shall we, Says Professor Kazuo.

Alright, You three, come out...! Yelled out Professor Kazuo.

Snivy...! Tepig...! Oshawott...! called out all three, Pokémon.

Seriously, They can't possibly expect me, To obey a human, Spoke Inuyasha. That's the life, of a Pokémon, Replied Snivy.  
You've got, to be kidding, Says Inuyasha.

Afraid not, Humans and Pokémon, live together, harmony and peace, we battle with other, trainers and if your, really good, you get to be the, number one champion, Pokémon and trainer, Spoke Snivy. Well I'm not, a Pokémon, I'm a Man...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Funny...! You sure, look like a Pokémon...! laugh out Oshawott. I was, turn into a Pokémon, Replied Inuyasha.  
Well then, your one ugly human...! Laugh out Tepig. Growling...! Your trying my, temper...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Alright, stop it, Yelled out Snivy. What, why? Asks Tepig. Because we can't be fighting, when the humans, come in, Replied Snivy.  
Fine, he wasn't much, fun anyways, Spoke Oshawott. Huh...! Replied Inuyasha.

Now, You say you, want to learn to live, in our world, then you need, to learn your, strengths and weaknesses,  
and to learn that, you need a master, Spoke Snivy.

I never said, I want to live here, and I will not obey a human, I don't roll over, for anybody, Replied Inuyasha.  
Well guess what, Your a Pokémon, now and you will never truly, learn to fight if you, don't travel around with your master, Spoke Tepig.

Huh...! Replied Inuyasha, laying down, falling asleep.

So now what, Will become of Inuyasha. Will he obey a human master, or choose to be, stubborn. keep reading find out.


	4. Inuyasha the ungrateful pokemon new girl

Inuyasha, I choose you.

Chapter 4. Inuyasha the ungrateful Pokémon.

As Three boys, came into, the lab, they took, Oshawatt and Tepig, then there, was another boy, who took Inuyasha, and the last, was a girl who, took Snvey. 1 week later, The boy bought, Inuyasha back to the lab, and took a New Snvey.  
Each trainer, that took Inuyasha, always return him. because he didn't listen to, anyone.

Inside the lab.

Look professor, This Arcanine, doesn't listen to, anything everyone as, tried to train him, but he just, doesn't want to obey, Spoke Kevin, returning Inuyasha. I understand, I'm so sorry, that it, didn't work, Replied Professor Kazuo.

That was, like the, 5th trainer, That return him, I'm afraid that, he's just not going, to respect a master, Spoke Emma. No, I guess not, But that's not the problem, right now, Replied Professor Kazuo. What's wrong? Asks Emma.

Inuyasha, Just sat listening to, Them talk and Just, Couldn't understand why, He needed a Master, But if he truly wanted a Master, Couldn't it at least,  
be a female master, A really Strong, Person with a Good heart, and Beautiful, Thought Inuyasha.

What is the problem, Professor? Asks Emma.

Serena's coming, in less then 20 minutes,To pick up her, beginner pokemon, and That kid just took, The only pokemon left, Replied Professor Kazuo. I see, what you, mean this, is a problem, Spoke Emma. Well honestly no, It's not that bad, I don't like that girl, to be honest, Sometimes she make me, feel like she's Psychic, you know what, I mean, Spoke Kazuo.

Yes I do, She's creepy, Replied Emma.

What, is that supposed to mean, Spoke up Inuyasha, speaking up. But all they, heard was barking again. Return now, Spoke up Emma.

Dam it, Not again...! Yelled out Inuyasha, being suck into the Poke ball.

Knocking...! Knock...! Professor...! Are you, here? Asks Serena. Yes, I am, here, Replied Professor Kazuo. I'm very happy to be here, I've been waiting, for this day scent, I was 16 Years old, Says Serena. Yeah, okay whatever, Replied Emma.

But unfortunately, You can go, Back home, Because the professor, Doesn't have anymore, beginner pokemon, Spoke up Emma.  
Emma, We don't talk, like that, To trainers, Says Professor Kazuo.

Fine, I'll go put, this one away, Says Emma, holding Inuyasha's Poke Ball. So wait, There's seriously, No other pokemon, here? Asks Serena.  
I'm truly sorry, But no, You see, we've been having a problem, Keeping beginner pokemon, Because this Arcanine, here won't obey anyone, and so Other trainer's have return him, and took all, the new pokemon, Replied Professor Kazuo.

He's a beginner, pokemon, Spoke Serena. Yes, but unfortunately, He won't fight, but with his trainers, and refuses to obey, Says Professor Kazuo. Did you ever, Wonder that, There is a reason, he didn't like his, other masters, Replied Serena.

Growling...! As Inuyasha, braking out of his poke ball, again and, ran away from Emma, He hated being in his, poke ball.

Stop...! Moving...! Yelled out Emma. Growled...! Replied Inuyasha. Here we go again, Replied Professor Kazuo.  
As Serena, Watch this pokemon, She felt like this stubborn, pokemon was meant to be, her friend and Partner.

As Inuyasha's Eyes froze, his eyes, Never left contract, with Serena's eyes.  
She was a tall, Beautiful girl, probably at the age, 17 or 18 but young, With golden hair and bright blue eyes. Inuyasha, and Serena, seem to have a connection with each other.

As He came back down, to Earth, Emma, finally got him in his ball, again. Dam him, He's so disobedienet, Spoke Emma.  
I'd like to give, Him and Try, Let me take him, Spoke up Serena. No, Replied Emma.

Please, I can make him, my partner, I know I can, Says Serena. Alright, This is his, Last chance, If you return him,  
Then were, going to have to, get rid of him, you got it, Spoke Professor Kazuo. Yes sir, I can do this, Replied Serena.

Alright, Here's his poke ball, and a poke dexs for you, and 5 new poke ball, Says Emma. You better, Know what,  
your doing, Replied Professor Kazuo. I'll be, alright, Spoke Serena.

Professor are you, Sure we should, trust her, She's different from, us she a stranger, Spoke Emma.  
I don't know, but she can take, that dam Arcainie, off my hands, Replied The professor.

And with that, Serena was off to the forest. So what will happen next time, Will Inuyasha, finally get some answer, to why this happen and how to break it, Keep reading and find out.


	5. Serena understanding and Inuyasha's

Inuyasha, I choose you.

Chapter 5. Serena and Inuyasha's Talk.

In the forest.

Well this is it, Spoke up Serena, finally getting to the forest.

Come out...! Yelled out Serena. As She threw, Inuyasha's poke ball, He came out.

Dam it, all I really hate, that thing...! Growled out Inuyasha. Ah...! What how did, I get outside? Asks Inuyasha. Hello, There, Says Serena.  
Ah...! As Inuyasha, look at the girl, From the Lab, she was smiling at him.

Who are you? Asks Inuyasha.

My name is, Serena and You and I, Are partners, Spoke Serena.  
Partner, Replied Inuyasha. Everyone else, called themselves, his master. But she called him her partner, partner in what? thought Inuyasha.

What do you, want from me, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm a new trainer, and I'd like you, to be my friend, and partner, Says Serena.  
Huh...! Wait you can, understand me? Asks Inuyasha.

I can, hear you, Replied Serena.  
finally, someone to talk to, Says Inuyasha. So if I'm, correct you, don't know a thing, about being a Pokémon, am I right? Spoke Serena.

How did you, know that? Asks Inuyasha. Because I scent, Human in you, but yet Demon, and now Pokémon, Says Serena. Who are you? Asks Inuyasha.  
I've been trap here, in this world for a long time, Scent my Sisters jealous rage, wanted to get reed of me, Replied Serena.

What do you mean, Replied Inuyasha. When I first got, scent here, it was 55 years ago, Spoke Serena. Why did, Your Sister want, to get reed of you, For? Asks Inuyasha.  
As Serena, walk threw the forest, Inuyasha just follow her.

When My Sister, found out, That I didn't have to, become a high Priestess, and wasn't forbidden,  
to Marry and Fall in love, She grew to hate Me, Because she couldn't have, the life I could have, So she bashed me here, Turning me, Into a Pokémon, Too but I found, a loophole, in my sisters spell, and found a way, to be both Human, and Pokémon, Spoke Serena.

Your a Pokémon, Too? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah, I also made, an ageing spell, to keep me from Ageing, for awhile till, I could figure things out, Replied Serena. For real, is that even, possible for humans, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes it's possible, Replied Serena.

My Sister Kikyo, Did this too, Me and i've never, been able to fine love, because of her, No one want me, now because I'm not normal, here, Says Serena.

Kikyo...! Yelled out Inuyasha, surprised. Yes Kikyo, Why do you know, my Sister? Asks Serena.  
Inuyasha, Sat down on the, ground. Serena sat beside him, on a fallen tree.

Kikyo, and I, have a History together, But things went, terrible for us both, Spoke Inuyasha. What happen? Asks Serena.  
As Inuyasha, told her the, True story she believe in it too, but understood why Kikyo, cast this spell on him,  
to if she couldn't get, what she wanted, then she would punish him for it.

I see, So she died and then, came back, and you got your revenge, On the man responsible, for her death, And She still wanted to kill you, Spoke Serena. Yeah, That's pretty much it, Replied Inuyasha.

Umm..! I'm sorry, For what she did to you, Says Serena.  
Can you, Turn me back into a Man, Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Not now I, Can't Replied Serena.

What do you, need herbs or something, like that? Asks Inuyasha. No, You see, for an order for, the spell to be broken, You have to learn to live, like a Pokémon, and if you learn, it all to, the very end, and you prove you, Can still be yourself and be true to your heart, Then when you, make an act of true love, and understanding of the spell, Then the spell, will be broken, Replied Serena.

You see, When I got sent here, I was stuck as A Ninetails For 10 years, reading books and finally, I found a loophole, but it could only make me, half human, Witch also keeps me, young for much, longer as well, Spoke Serena.

But I don't know anything, about being a Pokémon, Spoke up Inuyasha. That's why you, have me, I'm here,  
to teach you, everything I know, about the Pokémon, World and how to use your powers, Says Serena.

Alright, partner, Teach me, everything you can, so I can, get out of here, I don't want, to be here for 10 years, Replied Inuyasha. Okay well, Let's walk and I'll, Teach you about, Pokémon, and each one, as it's own power, Spoke Serena.

So like Demon's and Witches, powers, Replied Inuyasha. Correct, That's right, Says Serena. Okay I think, I can handle it, let's go, Spoke Inuyasha.

They both walk, for awhile and Serena was, reading to Inuyasha, and his own powers deep down, and what Pokémon, can be dangerous to him as well.

Serena, I've been thinking, about what you said and I'm curious, but what is a Ninetails? Asks Inuyasha. It's another fire type, like you are, Spoke Serena. Could you show me, Replied Inuyasha. Ah...! Umm..! Well I guess we are, in the middle of the forest, So I guess, it's okay to show you, Says Serena.

So Serena's jewel, stone around her neck, started glowing and Serena, change into a Ninetails.

Wow...! Your beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, I guess, I am, a beautiful Pokémon, but so are you, Replied Serena. I guess so, Says Inuyasha.

Come on, follow me, Replied Serena walking on the trails.

I've never even knew Kikyo, and Keade, had another Sister, Thought Inuyasha, smiling. As they travel till dark.

Serena, laid down beside Inuyasha, keeping him warm and he stayed still.

Maybe this is fate, for us to meet, Thought Inuyasha, falling asleep.

That's it for this chapter, Sorry if some of you, don't like this but, I'd thought it would, be cool, to try something,  
completely different. Thanks for reading.


End file.
